


Collarbones

by hunnybby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Collarbone, F/M, boys been boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunnybby/pseuds/hunnybby
Summary: Sugawara walks in at the best of times. But sometimes, he ends up saying more than he can chew.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 135





	Collarbones

**Author's Note:**

> please someone help me remember where I got this idea from!!!!

Sugawara walks in, as he usually does, at the best of times.

“They are to be admired! When I look at Shimizu, it burns my eyes so much, I start crying.”

The first thing he lays eyes on is Tanaka, speaking to a twinkling-eyed Hinata, with his hands gestured just under his own neck. Not an odd sight to see, so he smiles at them as if it were second nature.

Sugawara walks towards them while stretching his arms in an attempt to do a mini warm-up before his actual warm-up, conversation now in earshot. His ears perk up when he hears Hinata’s inquiry, and he raises an eyebrow.

“So what’s the greatest thing about a woman if it isn’t how high she jumps?”

It's a funny question to hear, coming out of the red-head's mouth. But this leaves a funny feeling in Sugawara's stomach, and it's telling him to get to Hinata before Tanaka has a chance to do any damage. He walks faster, knowing that whatever is going to come out of Tanaka’s mouth isn’t something that he thinks the younger one should hear. He’s too immature at times, most of the time not thinking about what he’s saying.

Now he sees why his hands are positioned the way they are.

“Ha! My innocent youngin’, the best thing about a woman are her-”

“COLLARBONES,” he says in the nick of time, eyeing the way Tanaka’s fingers flex and squeezing himself inbetween the spiker and the middle blocker.

Tanaka feels Sugawara pinch his sides, and Hinata looks at their third year setter with curiosity. “Collar bones?”

He clears his throat, “Yes, collar bones! They’re very...,” his words hang in the air, and he’s moving a hand in a circular motion in front of him to find the end journey of his sentence, “very... nice?”

There’s a snort to his right, and he makes sharp eye contact with Tanaka, who’s hand is over his mouth to stop from laughing. “Tell me more, Suga. I’d loooove to know why,” he eggs.

“Right. Well,” he pauses briefly, brain wracking for something coherent to say, then settles on, “The collar bones are very sturdy.” He wants to punch himself in the face.

What does that even mean?

“What does that mean?”

A great question, Hinata. Thank you for much for asking. Sugawara has no clue.

“What I meant was-“

“Shouldn’t you all be warming up?” A voice chimes in from behind Tanaka. He is saved from any further explanation and lets out a small sigh of relief. He forget's that you, also, show up at the best of times.

When all heads turn, all eyes are on you. You, in your up-do, unzipped track suit, notebook-in-hand glory. 

It’s a good look on you, the serious after-school glow you hold when you’re co-managaing with Shimizu. You take your duty seriously, thanks to your partner. It makes Sugawara think that he wouldn’t want anyone else managing the team, and his mouth turns upward slightly.

Tanaka grins, “Suga was telling us that the most attractive thing he finds in a woman are her collar bones.”

He’s mortified now. Do people like throwing him under the bus around you? Probably. He is easily flustered in any situation.

You hum, taking into consideration Tanaka’s words. Sugawara still wants to punch himself in the face. Maybe he’ll die if he does it hard enough.

“And I still don’t know what that means,” Hinata mumbles, already jogging away to Kageyama most likely. 

You purse your lips in thought before responding. “I hope that you both,” eyes darting between the two boys in front of her, “are being good influences to him.” There is no bite to your words, and Tanaka doesn’t have the audacity to look embarrassed, but Sugawara is left sheepish, face tinged pink. 

“And I hope,” you add in, this time looking at Sugawara, “you didn’t taint his growing mind, hmm?” 

Was it just his face that was pink? Because now he feels it travel to his ears. “I-,” he starts, trying to play it off with his natural playful demeanor, “I would never taint anyone!” He fails. He sounds guilty.

But he doesn’t miss the chuckle that escapes you as you turn around and wave them off, marching your way towards Shimizu and Hitoka. “I believe you!”

Tanaka is left laughing at Sugawara, who now has his face buried in his hands. The tips of his ears are red now- not only because of the exchange, but because he's holding in his own laughter. You're contagious, so you laughing makes him want to do the same, though he tends to laugh anyway when he's embarrassed. 

During break, he steps out to refill his water when he sees you doing the same. 

When you give him a nod of acknowledgment, he takes it as a cue to take the spot right next to you while you both fill your bottles. There’s a silence between you two, but it’s nothing out of the ordinary.

Still, Sugawara finds he should say something- maybe explain to you what was happening before practice and tell you that yeah, collarbones are cool and all, but Tanaka was going to say something inappropriate! 

Your tap turns off first, and he glances at you from his peripherals while he watches you drink. That’s when he notices you’re also sweating.

It’s not odd. It’s close to summer, and the weather is warmer. You and Shimizu don’t move around as much as the team, but the room gets stuffy. But he sees the sweat on your hairline, and a bead of it running down your neck, and-

His train of thought stops there when your free hand covers his weak spot with a small clap-sound. “Are you,” you say slowly, now also glancing at him from your own peripherals, mouth in a smirk, “staring at my collarbone?”

“N-no! I just,” he scrambles, both in verbal words and in thought because what could he say now that he’s been caught? After he was planning to explain himself, too. 

“I’m so sorry,” he wants to say. “You just seem very sweaty from being inside,” he thinks he should say, but maybe not that one.

Except he says both. At the same time. Like an idiot. “I’m so very sweaty inside.” Which isn’t a lie. But also not what he wanted to say.

The hand that was once covering your collar bone is now covering your mouth, laughter booming. “Suga you’re so-“ you let out between fits of giggles, “honest.”

When you smile at him, it’s fond. It makes him sigh in relief. He wasn’t one to get tongue-tied, but when it came to you he couldn’t help it.

“Now go back inside before I tell Tanaka you were staring at my collarbones.”

There his ears go again, betraying him and changing color.


End file.
